


Adult Supervision

by Nayla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hence the title, M/M, and an adult's supervision, and texting, because he's the guide and everybody need his guidance, but mostly combeferre, combeferre is an angel honestly, courfeyrac is a dramaqueen, enjolras and grantaire are pining idiots someone should smash their heads together, eponine is terrifying, les amis are partying at cosette's and everyone is just really drunk and stupid, les amis have a bad decision jar and it's all courf's fault, marius doesn't make an appearance because he's busy staring lovingly into cosette's eyes, the texting never ends, they keep texting each other, you can see joly/bossuet if you want to (I wanted to)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac: HAHAHAHAHA WE’RE ALL LEGALLY ADULTS THATS SO FUNNY</p><p>THATS FUCKING HILARIOUS</p><p>THERES BEER COMING OUT OF MY NOSE SEND HELP IAJSOPKAOPAJSPOAKPA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is silly, like incredibly silly, forgive me.
> 
> Also, as english's not my mother language, I don't really know text language (except from what I learned on tumblr) and I know even less about drunk typing. I'm really sorry if any of it sounds wrong . Also there's little to no punctuation in this fic because they're all a bit drunk (and I'm really really sleepy). Hope you like it, tough!

**Grantaire:** I need a grow-up right now  
  
 **Combeffere:** you’re 25, R

 **Grantaire:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
lol so funny  
  
forget it  
  
I don’t really wanna talk 2 u  
  
u’ll probably tell me 2 go talk to Enjolras and I can’t have that  
  
 **Combeferre:** go talk to enjolras

**~ * ~**

**Grantaire:** wanna laugh???  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** alwaysssss  
  
 **Grantaire:** ferre just reminded me that I’m legally an adult isn’t this the best joke you’ve ever heard?  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** ROFL  
  
 **Grantaire:** u ass ur an adult 2 u know  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** HAHAHAHAHA WE’RE ALL LEGALLY ADULTS THATS SO FUNNY  
  
THATS FUCKING HILARIOUS  
  
THERES BEER COMING OUT OF MY NOSE SEND HELP IAJSOPKAOPAJSPOAKPA  
  
 **Grantaire:** lol  
  
yeah okay this shits pretty funny when u think about it I’ll give u that  
  
I mean, he even told me to go talk to Enjolras

Ha

Haha 

Hahaha

No  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** maybe its the right thing to do, u know  
  
talk to him  
  
if u keep these feelings inside u’ll probably gonna blow up someday and its gonna be really gross ugh  
  
 **Grantaire:** thk for the advice   
  
but I’ll just do the complete opposite, fyi  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** WHY  
  
have I ever given u bad advice?????????????????  
  
 **Grantaire:** yeah, like a gazillion times

We now have a bad decision jar in the musain and that’s all because of you  
  
Besides that advice is complete bullshit

you’re an hypocrite

would you follow it???

I dare you to tell Jehan how you feel

 **Courfeyrac:** not fair  
  
low blow

but u know wat  
  
CHALLENGE ACCEPTED  
  
 **Grantaire:** oh god

Are you drunk?  
  
I can never tell when you are and when you’re aren’t bc BAD DECISION JAR  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** IM SEEING THINGS MORE CLEARLY THAN EVER  
  
 **Grantaire:** ur drunk then

Oh, god

Please don’t do anything u’ll regret tomorrow, courf

Like scaring away the one great ball of fucking sunshine in ur life!!!!!1!

 **Courfeyrac:** [unsent] like confessing to the fucking love of my life as u should have done to Enjolras the second u met him???????

**~ * ~**

**Courfeyrac:** like confessing to the fucking love of my life as u should have done to Enjolras the second u met him???????

 **Enjolras:** what are you talking about?  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** god fucking dammit my bad this wasn’t meant for you I dropped my phone and txtd the wrong number  
  
plz ignore it Im rly drunk look aoisjpoaksajsopajposja so drnk  
  
 **Enjolras:** Who has feelings for me?

**Courfeyrac:**

no1

not1 at all specially not R   
  
he kinda rly hates u like so much  
  
[unsent] he wishes really hard he did tho  
  
fuck I’m only making it worse  
  
Im gonna stop talkin right now sorry

**~ * ~**

**Enjolras:** Courf apparently thought it was important to drunk text me how much you hate me, care to clarify?

 **Grantaire:** the fucking fuck

I’m gonna kill him

[unsent] And then I’m gonna revive him so I can kill him all over again and do it like 50 times more

fucking bastard

 **Enjolras:**  ?

 **Grantaire:** he’s the bastard not you omg

[unsent] well most of the times bc you can be really terrible and cruel and

sorry  
  
I rly h8 him  
  
 **Enjolras:** [unsent] do you really hate me that much? 

[unsent] do you

[unsent] I don’t 

Do you hate me, then?

[unsent] and stop with the text language you’re not in high school anymore It annoys me

 **Grantaire:** hahahaha  
  
 **Enjolras:** what’s so funny?  
  
 **Grantaire:** sometimes u laugh bc u don’t want to cry, but its okay, I don’t expect a marble statue to understand it

[unsent] you know only glory and sun and beauty

[unsent] and love is ugly so you wouldn’t really know it would u?

[unsent] silly me

 **Enjolras:** be serious

**~ * ~**

**Jehan:** I think R’s in need of a grow up asap  
  
 **Combeferre:** we’re all grown-ups why does it have to be me?  
  
 **Jehan:** I’m kind of busy with courf right now I don’t know what happened but he’s crying and saying sth about being the worst friend in the world?

Joly and Bossuet have gone to the bathroom and disappeared I think it’s been a whole hour now   
  
 **Combeferre:** Feuilly?? Bahorel???  
  
 **Jehan:** Bahorel lost his pants by the swimming pool  
  
don’t ask  
  
and I really don’t know where feuilly is

It’s a big house I got lost here once and I was sober  
  
 **Combeferre:** okay, please keep calm, I’m sure that there’s someone who can help you… What about marius?

Where is he?

[unsent] Is he done staring lovingly into cosette’s eyes or

okay, forget I even asked

what’s wrong with R?  
  
 **Jehan:** he was texting and laughing hysterically not a moment ago, but then he started to make all these noises, like, dying whale noises, and now he’s passed out drunk and someone should really take him home

**~ * ~**

**Combeferre:** can you take R home? I’m busy  
  
 **Enjolras: W** hy me? He doesn’t want to see me 

[unsent] he hasn’t even answered my texts  
  
 **Combeferre:** he always wants to see you  
  
 **Enjolras:** courf said he hates me

[unsent] not that it’s that much a surprise, he does nothing, but mock everything I   
  
 **Combeferre:** Look, I really love courf, but it’s not like he’s the most reliable guy on Earth when he’s drunk out of his mind, is he?  
  
 **Enjolras:** are you saying courf was lying?

[unsent] how come you manage to sound like an exasperated schoolteacher over a text message  
  
 **Combeferre:** of course not

[unsent] we can’t do this over text if we do this over text eponine will kill me

[unsent] we really can’t do this in person either because it’s not my secret to tell and

I’m saying that he’s not thinking clearly, he got confused and said something that isn’t true, that’s all.

Think about Grantaire for a minute and you’ll realize he doesn’t hate you

 **Enjolras:** well, I do

Hate him, I mean

[unsent] He is so frustrating, I was trying to talk to him just now I don’t want to

[unsent] I’m sick of trying to

I hate him

except I don’t really

not even a little bit

[unsent] not at all

which is absurd because he’s an idiot that believes in nothing but a bottle of whatever alcoholic shit he is trying to kill himself with instead of being the brillant artist he was meant to be and it drives me insane he does it because it drives me insane and I really hate him

 **Combeferre:** you know that there’s alcohol in the fruit cocktail, right?  
  
 **Enjolras:** it does?????????

 **Combeferre:** oh god please excuse me while I go bang my head against the nearest wall brb

**~ * ~**

**Jehan:** HE KISSED ME COURF’S JUST FUCKING KISSED ME AND NOW HE RAN AWAY AND I CAN’T FIND HIM, FERRE, WHAT DO I DO?

 **~ * ~**  
  
 **Courfeyrac:** IM A TERRIBLE PERSON  
  
IM LOSING ALL OF MY FRIENDS IN 1 NIGHT

[unsent] it’s a fucking record I CAN’T plz ferre I dont know wat to do and

**~ * ~**

**Joly:** ferre, it’s bossuet here

I can’t find my phone anywhere, do you know if someone’s found it? I think I probably lost it b4 coming to the party, I probably left it in the musain, I guess?

And joly thinks he saw a fucking rat in the bathroom floor so now he’s crying bc he thinks we’re all going to die from the black death?? Oh god

**~** *** ~**

**Bahorel:** hey, man, I’ve got news, a good1 and a bad1 which one do you want first?  
  
well, ok, let’s go w/ the good 1: apparently someone forgot a cellphone on the table in the musain so I got it and put it in my pants pocket so I wouldn’t forget it somewhere

And the bad thing is that I may have thrown my pants at the swimmming pool?

[unsent] in my defense, it was a dare I had to I don’t back away from dares you know I have a reputation  
  
And I think I lost feuilly so help?

**~ * ~**

**Bahorel:** MARCO  
  
 **Feuilly:** POLO

**~ * ~**

**Feuilly:** ferre, I think I’m lost and bahorel doesn’t even know how to play marco polo, the fucker

this place is just so huge I give up

I’m just sleeping here good nite

**~ * ~**

**Eponine:** ferre isn’t answering any of you fucking twats anymore he’s busy with me and his phone’s off

mine will follow shortly

you’re all legally grown-ups can’t you handle yourselves???  
  
really, are you all going to die if you don’t have adult supervision for one day?

omg you are aren’t you

well, fuck it, I don’t really care so bye

 


End file.
